The Twisted Tale of Ellie and Catlyn
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Two Harry Potter fan crazed girls are tossed into the strange and exciting world of Harry Potter but with some very interesting twist! Yeah I know it may sound like a Mary Sue, but ya’ll know me. This may have two obsessed teens in it, but it is NOT a Mar


I'm back and guess what? I brought a very special person with me. This story is being written by myself and one of my best friends Kayleigh Webb. She is an amazing writer with terrific talent and this story has been one of my favorites to write! We both are majority obsessed with Harry Potter and this story is the result of our obsession cough passion.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Harry Potter. Only this crazy and twisted tale lol

Summary: Two Harry Potter fan crazed girls are tossed into the strange and exciting world of Harry Potter but with some very interesting twist! Yeah I know it may sound like a Mary Sue, but ya'll know me. This may have two obsessed teens in it, but it is NOT a Mary Sue. This was originally written as just a pass time, but now it has expand to two notebooks. WOOHOO!

VERY IMPORTANT READ

This story was wrote by two different people. For the parts Kayleigh wrote, there will be a giant "K" above that section . For the parts I wrote, there will be a giant "A" above it. PLEASE ENJOY!

SO HERE GOES!!! AMBER MANGUS AND KAYLEIGH WEBB ARE PROUD TO PRESENT…DRUM ROLL THE TRUE AND TWISTED TALE OF ELLIE AND CATLYN. THE GIRLS WHO CHANGED HOGWARTS FOREVER!

caution. Read at your own risk

Chapter One: Wishes

K

Rain poured outside. The whole street was deserted. The darkness was broken by a warm glow from a two story window. In the house a sixteen year old girl named Ellen "Ellie" Walker. She was hunched over a worn book with a blue cover. A book she'd read over twenty thousand times. A book she could quote blind folded and by heart. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Ellie sighed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. This place was so dull. There was no magic in the air. Just the misery of the suburbs.

"I wish Hogwarts was real." Ellie thought to herself. She sighed again, as she turned another page. Thunder shook the house and Lightening flashed. Ellie jumped at the loud booming that followed.  
"England certainly had bloody good weather." She muttered sarcastically. She glanced down at her book again. Her eyes read the next line. A light rolling sound caught her attention.

Ellie pushed her book out of the way and leaned over the side of her bed. A slender stick laid before her. Well, more like a wand. Laughing at herself, Ellie picked up the wand.

"I'm nuts for trying this." She told herself as she picked it up. The handle fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Tiny vines crept up from the base and it was light and flexible. Obviously good for Transfiguration, because it looked like it was made of a dark Cherry wood. Ellie held it outward. Automatically her wrist followed suit. Swish and flick, as if she had been trained for years.

"Wingardium Leviousa." The book on her bed shuddered as blue sparks left the tip of the wand. It levitated a foot off the purple covers. Ellie screamed and the want thudded on the ground. The book followed suit.

Thunder struck again and the power flickered off. Ellie's eyes searched the darkness around her for a flashlight. She groped in the dark until she saw a silvery light coming from the floor.

"What is going on in this crazy place?" She asked the darkness surrounding her, as her right hand found the wand again. The silver light grew at her touch. Thunder struck again and with a flash of lightening, Ellie and the wand were gone. A large booming crack shook the house following her disappearance. The only ting that remained was the old Harry Potter book, patiently waiting for a new story to be written.

A (that's me!) 

"The world is a dark void of lies and unreachable dreams. Its cruelty is reflected in each of the emotional cries of the worlds…"

"Catlyn, I understand Sirius was your favorite character, but it's just a story." Catlyn stopped, sitting up and turning towards her younger sister. Grabbing her special edition of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Catlyn held it to her chest in a defensive manor.

"Just a story?! Just a story?! Harry Potter is….is….just a story?!" By this time Catlyn was pacing around the room, eyes hot with anger. Her younger sister began giggling, rolling on the soft warmth of her blanket.

"Chill Catlyn! All I meant was that you shouldn't get so upset over a book. Think of what mom would say." Sighing, Catlyn sat in her computer chair. Her younger sister may be right, but she wasn't about to let her know she was.

"Andy we're about to leave!" A soft voice floated up the stairs, as Catlyn focused on her book.

"Coming mom! Don't stay in here sulking all night babe." Grumbling at her sister, Catlyn stood and made her way to the window. Stars were beginning to fill the clear sky and the soft lights of the city shown against the black of the night. Catlyn laid her head against the cool metal of her window.

Turning back to her bed, Catlyn took a deep breath. Sitting and laying back, Catlyn took to watching the beautiful stars outside her window. As they twinkled in claming lights against the black night, Catlyn saw a shooting star falling. Talking a deep breath, she let her eyes fall shut.

"I wish Hogwarts was real. I wish I could go to Hogwarts…." Catlyn said out loud to herself. **BOOM**! A drum roll of thunder caught Catlyn off guard and off the bed she rolled. A flash of lightening and another roll of loud thunder had Catlyn grasping her pink elephant.

After a few moments, however, all stopped. Looking up slowly, Catlyn found herself face to face with a blood red letter. Glancing around, Catlyn sat up and started rubbing her eyes. Opening them again, she found she wasn't seeing things. In front of her was a floating red letter.

"I've finally gone bonkers." Catlyn said, ignoring the face that she was now talking to herself. Taking a deep breath, and holding Pinkie (her elephant) to her chest, she slowly reached for the floating letter. When her hand was about two inches from the letter, however, it tore itself open.

"_Catlyn Rose, forever have you dreamed and no one knows. _

_A world outside your window, one for you to behold. _

_When this letter is don, you will go, to a world of beauty, magic, and hollow halls." _

As the letter tore itself up and fell into pieces, the room went silent, for Catlyn and Pinkie were nowhere to be found. This was the beginning to an even crazier tale.

Go Kayleigh…Go Amber….WOOHOO! Please tell us what ya'll thing! Love lots Kayleigh and Amber!


End file.
